


Feeling something totally new....

by flickawhip



Category: True Blood
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for S1. </p><p>Kinda AU. </p><p>Arlene finally comes clean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling something totally new....

Sookie knew that Arlene had always been at least a little clueless. Still, she was mildly surprised by how clueless Arlene was about how she actually felt. She had always called Arlene a friend. She had only recently accepted that she liked Arlene more than just as a friend. Still she knew she needed to take care not to make it too obvious. She had always hoped that Arlene being clueless would cover her tracks. Arlene herself seemed happy enough to go on with what she was doing with Rene. Then, when Rene had been killed, she seemed to break completely. 

Sookie had realised just how clueless she was when she found Arlene sat on her porch, crying softly. She had moved closer, settling silently beside Arlene, moving to put an arm around her, her voice soft. 

"You okay?"

"No... Sookie... I've been so... stupid... so clueless."

"About what Sweetie?"

"Rene... Love... Hell, I don't know."

Sookie had smiled softly, kissing Arlene's cheek softly. 

"Come on, let's go in..."


End file.
